


In Between

by n_dp



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Confusion, Kinda drabbles?, Lots of kissing, M/M, Magic!AU, Thank You!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_dp/pseuds/n_dp
Summary: Each time Kagami wake up, it is to something new. Everyone is the same, but it'sdifferent.





	In Between

**Author's Note:**

> An unprofitable fanwork of Kuroko no Basuke/黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Shueisha, Production I.G, and Affiliations.
> 
> One of my stories has reached one hundred kudos and I'm grateful that it reached that milestone ;;w;; Do enjoy this piece~! (●´ω｀●)/
> 
> ps: it's long but I hope it won't be boring, and uh, probably grave grammatical errors somewhere... and to lessen the confusion, it's better to imagine the story visually like a movie (since I did too, when writing this).

He blinked.

There was a wide field of sunflowers. All bloomed prettily, brilliant color of yellow petals, with deep brown in the middle. The leaves were green and looked healthily taken care, looking vibrant.

“Kagami-cchi!”

And suddenly, someone was draped on his back, with chin stabbing on his left shoulder. “Huh?”

“Kagami-cchi! Why are you leaving me alone? You could’ve asked me to come with you!”

Someone whined. A boy, with hairs colored as brilliant as the color of the sunflower’s yellow petals. His eyes were honey colored framed with dark lashes, he noted as his face got closer. The boy smiled, and pecked his lips.

“Kagami-cchi, let’s go!”

The boy tugged him forwards, holding him by his wrist, and ran. The straw-hat hung on the blond’s back bounced as both of them parted the tight rows of tall sunflowers. When they reached the end of the sunflowers field, the sun of cloudless sky shone brightly that it made him flinched; the sun was too bright. When he opened his eyes—

* * *

 

—lively crowd cheered and screamed crazily. There was no longer a single sunflower in sight. Gone was the sun and sky, replaced by colored light flashed to the dark sky. Red, blue, and yellow hues flashed one after another like they were running after one another.

Tan arm suddenly locked around his neck, and the smell of sweat hit his nose—faint musk mixed with peppermint of a kind.

“Encore! Encore! Encore!”

Deep voice was close to his ear, surprising him. The voice echoed amidst the loud cheering. “Did you enjoy it?!”

“Yeeesssh!”

Pale arm from his other side sneaked around his middle section, followed by cheery voice _not_ unfamiliar to him. “Of course everyone enjoyed it, right?! Aomine-cchi is so stupid!”

“Hey! I’m not stupid!”

There was banter between the two owners of arms around him; the tan arm hadn’t let go of his neck and the pale arm tightened on his stomach. The people surrounding them kept cheering and laughing, adding oil to the fire (“Kise-sama! Aomine-sama! You look like old married couple!” “Kyaaaa!”). Tan arm let go of him, giving him the time to take a breather, when suddenly, pale arm owner stuck his cheek on his own, and rubbing them together (the crowd’s cheers got louder!).

“Kagami-cchi, let’s do duet for our fans! Just the two of us without, Aomine-cchi!”

(“Kyaaaa! Kise-sama! Kagami-sama! So cute!”)

“Hey! Stupid Kise!” followed by his body being yanked to stand behind a blue haired tan skinned male. “Kagami will have the encore with me. Right?!”

Eyes so dark blue stared at him suddenly, and he couldn’t let out any sound other than _huh_.

(Was his name _Kagami_?)

* * *

 

Blue was accompanied by wind.

And _splash_.

He struggled to move upwards, seeking air to inhale, breaking the water surface.

When he was successful breaking the surface, there was hand stretched towards him. Blinking away the water on his eyelashes, he stared upwards to the blurry image of someone. When the cloud moved to cover the sun, the blurry image turned out to be a green haired boy with a pair of green rimmed glasses. “What are you doing? Come up here quickly!”

He hastily added: “Not that I care about your wellbeing and afraid you’d get cold.”

Taking the hand offered at him, he was being pulled to the boat—that curiously filled also with some kind of a frog (a big toad plush maybe?).

Sitting down inside the floating wooden boat, slightly rocking, he soon being covered with a big fluffy white towel with the smell of lavender. Soft fragrance that was not annoying to the nose. Hands slightly pressed were rubbing the towel onto his hairs as the green haired boy kept muttering about something.

_Splash._

There was sound of splash not so far, followed by whining: “Shin-chan! Why don’t you help me up like you did Kagami? I wanna too~” (It was clearly the tone of teasing.)

“ _Hmmmph_. Help your own self, Takao!”

There was laugh that got closer and droplets of water as the sound of splash got closer—someone was swimming closer to the boat, the wave made the boat rocked. The green haired boy mumbled about how Takao and _the others_ shouldn’t be allowed to join their holiday and how careless it was to swim in the lake since it was still cold due to winter not long passed.

“Kagami? You heard me? Why did you not say anything?”

(His name _was_ Kagami. He was sure of it.)

“Kagami?”

The towel was lifted and he—

* * *

 

—saw a beautiful man standing akimbo. "Taiga, you have to get ready now. You know Atsushi won't move if you don’t!"

There was groan and the warmth surrounding him moved, tightening around him as child-like tone reached his ears. “Muro-chin is so loud in the morning! I wanna sleep more!”

Kagami blinked, there was someone, hugged him like a koala, arms locking on his back, and head snuggled closer to where his heart was. He flushed when he realized that both of them were nude under the blanket. It was definitely skin to skin that he felt.

The beautiful man (Muro-chin?) shook his head. “It’s your fault to stay up late playing game! Come on, wear your clothes and we go to the market. Fresh fish should be on sale right now.”

He walked to the door, before paused and said: “I’ll take your secret stash of chocolate if you are not ready in ten minutes.” He finished with a smile that sent shudder on Kagami’s back.

The man-child hugging him groaned.

He pouted as he loosened his embrace. “But Kaga-chin is so warm in the morning.”

Slowly and surely, he got closer and kissed Kagami’s lips. Morning breath was definitely the least of the purple-haired man-child’s problems as he kept kissing and even licking into Kagami’s mouth. Kagami shivered as moan escaped his lips.

Echoed from presumably downstairs, the voice of the beautiful man, “Kagami Taiga! Murasakibara Atsushi! Stop making out and get ready right now!”

Murasakibara let go of Kagami’s lips and groaned, “Yes, _Mom_!”

And with that, Murasakibara pecked Kagami’s lips once more. Getting out of the blanket, without caring about his nakedness, he walked to the bathroom, leaving Kagami with warm redness on his entire face. He groaned, covering his face. _‘Whatever’s happening with me? Everything’s confusing!’_

* * *

 

When he uncovered his face, two pairs of eyes stared at him intently. Two people leaned on the table, faces close with his own.

“Kagami-kun? Are you okay?” the owner of a pair of blue eyes asked him, concern present in his voice.

Kagami blinked.

The one with red-gold eyes stood. “I’ll bring water for Taiga.”

The room was medium sized, with a low-legged table where various books were opened, showed numbers and more numbers. The blue eyed boy shifted slowly and sat beside him. He brought Kagami’s head to his lap, caressing the red-black manes softly. “Kagami-kun, are you dizzy?”

“…no…?”

The fingers combing through his hairs felt good, and sometimes, he felt it made rubbing in circles near his temples, probably to chase dizziness the boy thought he had. Face facing upwards, Kagami could see the boy face; he was young and pale, with hairs the same color as his eyes. Kagami thought they were lovely color and fit the boy.

“Tetsuya,” the boy with heterochromia eyes came back with a tray with three glasses of cold water.

The blue-eyed boy (Tetsuya, Kagami noted) stopped caressing Kagami’s hairs, picking on the books one by one to put them neatly on a corner of the table, clearing space to put the tray. “Thank you, Akashi-kun.”

“Hn. How do you feel, Taiga?” Akashi asked him, his stare piercing Kagami’s.

“I –I’m okay, I guess,” answered Kagami as he stirred from Tetsuya’s lap.

(His name was _Taiga_ , Kagami Taiga … or Taiga Kagami, and his bet was on the previous one.)

Akashi nodded, before sitting down on his other side. Slowly, the red haired boy reached Kagami’s nape, helping him to drink the cold water he brought. “Drink. We will take a break for a while. We don’t want to make your brain over heated.”

Kagami drank the water slowly. The palm on his nape felt warm. And the intense stare he go from Tetsuya made him nervous. His hold on the glass, even though being helped by Akashi made the glass faltered, making little water trickled through the corner of his lips.

He blushed when both Akashi and Tetsuya leaned forward to catch the falling trickled water on either side of his lips.

* * *

 

A pair of lips left his, and he found himself eyes-to-eyes with Kise.

“Surprise attack!”

Kise (blond hairs, sunny smile, _yes,_ it _was_ Kise) hurriedly walked to the other direction, once a while looked back at him with wolfish grin. His cheeks looked bright, Kagami didn’t know it was because of the sun or other things.

“Race you to the water! If I win, _you_ have to kiss _me_ , Kagami-cchi!” Kise shouted as he ran towards the water, feet stepping lightly on the white sand, leaving shallow trails.

Kagami reddened as he followed him towards the sea.

Kise was making his body follow him—he was losing the race.

“Come on, Kagami-cchi! Where is my kiss?” Kise asked to him with a pout.

With the orange rising sun on Kise’s back, he looked so bright that Kagami was barely able to keep his eyes open. When he opened his eyes, Kise was so close to kiss him. “I’m taking my prize,” he said a flicker second before he steal the prize he wanted from Kagami.

Successfully stealing, he backed with a cheeky grin.

Kise’s grin somehow was infectious and Kagami couldn’t stop the grin spread on his own lips (accompanied by warm flush to his cheeks).

“Well, since you failed to give me my prize, I’m going to punish you, Kagami-cchi!”

And Kise pushed him, maybe intended to make him wet—

* * *

 

_Bang._

He hit his back on something hard instead of something watery like the sea. The lamp was high on the ceiling.

“Taiga?”

And Akashi was suddenly there, staring at him from above. Hairs bathed in yellow light from the lamp, it looked slightly orangish. He wore a white _kumite_ with black belt. Reaching his arm, he asked Kagami if he was fine. “I’m okay," he paused before adding as he stood: "I think."

Kagami rubbed his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand. It seemed that currently, they were having some kind of practice on _karate_ of a kind.

He had been accepting the reality for a while—the reality in which he found himself in the different situation (or world) one after another. It had been confusing and _still_ confusing, but he learned to accept whatever happening. It was something to complex for his brain to think about.

“Enough for today,” Akashi said clapping his hands as he walked to a bag in the corner and sat. “I want to eat your food, Taiga.”

“A–ah, yes.”

Kagami hurriedly approached him in the corner. Akashi was already opening the bag to find a big _bento_ box with several layers. When everything was spread in front of him, Kagami was surprised. They were beautiful and smelt wonderful (he wondered if he was able to make something like that). His stomach rumbled loudly, making him shy all of a sudden.

Akashi laughed, deep and sending shiver down Kagami’s spine.

“Say _‘aaah’_ , Taiga.”

The way Akashi said it was teasing, and his eyes playful. Kagami unconsciously opened his mouth to accept a slice of fried tofu on the chopstick Akashi previously used. It was like an—

“Indirect kiss.”

Kagami blushed.

(Akashi and his playfulness!)

* * *

 

When he tried to blink, he found it was a bit hard. Sleep was heavy on him that his eyelids didn’t want to open.

“Kaga-chin~”

The ground moved slightly, he felt like being rocked to sleep. He tightened his hold onto something.

“Kaga-chin~ wake up. We are almost there.”

“Five more minutes,” Kagami mumbled; he was really sleepy.

The next time he was conscious (half-conscious at max), he was floating ascending upwards, blearily feeling something poking on his cheeks, something like brush with the smell of strawberry. “Why am I … floating?”

“Kaga-chin? You wake up? We are home.”

“Hmmm…”

“Atsushi, just put Taiga upstairs. I’ll make you hot chocolate before you go home.”

“Okay, Muro-chin. I’ll go down after tucking Kaga-chin.”

_‘Kaga-chin?’_

Kagami suddenly lost all his sleepiness, he was wide awake remembering Murasakibara’s back side; a wide back with long nail marks and to the south a pair of round bottoms—blushing remembering the last situation he was in with the purple haired tall boy. Murasakibara then turned his face to Kagami. There was a pout on his lips; he reprimanded in his child-like tone: “Kaga-chin is bad! If Kaga-chin is waking up, he should say so!”

Kagami shrieked as he lost his balance—

* * *

 

His back hit the mattress.

Shin-chan was naked, curving his back and flushing his chest onto his own. His cheeks were red hues, with green hairs untidy and glasses askew. He gasped, when his right arm that disappeared on his back seemed strained. His left arm on Kagami’s stomach was in some kind of support.

There was the sound of steps got dragged closer before it stopped close.

It was Aomine, who closed the gap to Shin-chan’s face, kissing him passionately that Kagami thought he was going to devour Shin-chan. When he stopped kissing the green haired boy, he licked his lips. “You are still as delicious as ever, _Sh-i-n-ch-a-n.”_

And suddenly it was wet on Kagami’s stomach as Shin-chan fell forward, all while saying, “Don’t call me _that_!”

_Dang._

It seemed that Shin-chan had brushed against something and with the minimum light, he could see a photograph of long pink hairs and a smile.

“Watch it, Satsuki won’t like it if we break something here, _Sh-i-n-ch-a-n_.”

And wetter it felt on Kagami’s stomach.

Shin-chan hissed. “Stop calling me _that_!”

“ _Oh_ , but it makes you came so much. _See_?” Aomine scooped something from Kagami’s stomach, something glistening on his fingers as he rubbed the index and the thumb.

Aomine licked his fingers clean, tongue lapped on it, before changing his concentration towards Kagami.

It was as if he were a prey under a fox.

The way Aomine stared at him made him felt _warm_ all over his body.

He closed his eyes as Aomine got closer, ready for everything the tanned boy offered, whatever it was.

* * *

 

Warm. It was warm, but _different_.

 _Not_ the warm hot _hot_ that sent tingling all over his body.

Just plain warmth.

When Kagami opened his eyes, it was borderless blue sky and the sun shone brightly.

He couldn’t feel his right arm. The part felt numb. When he turned his face to see, he found Tetsuya. The blue haired boy was sound asleep, looking peaceful. Half his body draped over Kagami’s. His hairs tickled Kagami’s cheek as the wind blew on them. The smell was sweet, but not overly sweet as the red haired boy took deep breath.

Smiling, Kagami decided to follow the boy’s step. He slept.

The sun’s warmth blanketed them.

The wind played the mother’s caress.

* * *

 

The next time he woke up, it was to the feeling of pain all over his body. He was in a bed with the smell of disinfectant, cover fresh and soft. He frowned at the white ceiling. It was quiet and gave him serene feeling.

“Kagami-kun, you wake up.”

Someone called, surprising him. It was Tetsuya, who stood beside his bed with a glass of water in hands. Relief seemed like to wash over his face. Kagami jerked forward, groaning as well. “Tetsuya! You surprised me!”

There was suddenly frown on his young face. It was very small, that if not because Kagami hadn’t blinked, he wouldn’t witness the change on his face. Staring intently at him, Kagami thought of how different this Tetsuya from the previous; the dark under his eyes were prominent and he looked paler.

Tetsuya gave him the glass, but the frown was still present. “Drink this, Kagami-kun, I’ll call Midorima-kun.”

Kagami nodded, before sitting straighter, holding a string of cursing words. His body felt like after beatings. As he watched Tetsuya, he started on his drink. The clear water cooled his parched throat that felt like he hadn’t had any drink for a long while.

* * *

 

Kagami’s face brightened up. “Oh, Shin-chan. You come?”

The green haired bespectacled boy stopped walking, standing few steps away from where Kagami was. His expression scandalized while the one behind him ( _Takao_ , his mind supplied at the familiar face) wheezed. “Stop this foolishness, Kagami. And Takao, stop influencing him to call me that!”

“Kagami-kun, did your head hurt?”

Kagami shrieked in surprise. “Tetsuya! You surprised me there! Since when are you there?”

Three pairs of eyes stared at him. Tetsuya was in his poker face, with the hint of frown from before except more pronounced. Shin-chan in his _more_ -scandalized face. While Takao was in awe as if not believing his ears.

“Kagami-kun, this is the second time you called me _Tetsuya_.”

"Your name _is_ Tetsuya."

The expression on the three occupants other than Kagami went unreadable. Kagami wondered if something was wrong, but shaking that thought away since every time he met the powder blue haired boy, it _was_ Tetsuya or _Tetsu_ , depending on who was with them.

"Kagami-kun—"

"—Tetsu. Your  name is Tetsu," Kagami added hastily, cutting whatever Tetsuya was going to say. Sweats made appearance on the back of the red-hairs' neck as his heart beat fast and _faster_. Something was wrong for the first time since he could remember. It was the _first_ for anyone to _wonder_ about his miss. He was never founded out for anything he did and said back wherever he was, however grave they were.

And it was longer than before. He should be moving somewhere else.

He was already stuck in this situation longer than the previous situations he was in.

"You _never_ called me by my name, Kagami-kun."

A statement.

A fact.

 _Un_ -deniable.

"…"

"Kuroko. _You_ called me _Kuroko_."

Cold, distant voice, and hurtful when Shin-chan asked him: "Who are you?"

Three pairs of stare pinned him on place.

For the first time, _they_ asked who he was.

* * *

 

"Who are you?"

A pair of gold-red eyes stared at him. Akashi Seijurou.

After the interrogation from Tetsuya (his name was Kuroko Tetsuya and Kagami called him by _Kuroko_ ), Shin-chan (apparently he disliked being called that; name was _Midorima_ Shintarou), and Takao, the blue and green haired boy went somewhere leaving him under the observation of Takao. Luckily, the tenseness of the situation dispersed the longer he was with Takao; the black haired boy was a natural joker and friendly ("Shin-chan!" Takao laughed, giving him a thumb-up, "I can't believe someone calls him that! Nice one, Kagami!").

It was when the sun had set that they were back.

 _With_ Akashi Seijurou.

"Akashi-kun—"

Akashi lifted his palm up, stopping Kuroko from talking. "I have heard from Tetsuya, but I want to hear from your own self."

"My name is Kagami, Kagami Taiga. Well, at least that was what _they_ call me."

“They?”

“You, all of you. Um, from the worlds I was in, I meant.”

Akashi looked contemplated. Faint lines on his forehead. “Did you meet all of us there?”

Kagami nodded as he swept the people in the room with his stare. “At least, all of you were there. Akashi, Tetsuya, Takao, and Shin-chan...,” Takao wheezed as Kagami said the last name of the green haired boy in the room, _Shin-chan_ , who glared at the black haired boy, “…are all there. Sometimes, there was only one of you. Sometimes, more. Well, yeah, basically all of you were there.”

Akashi stood from his seat, leaned close towards Kagami. “Do you have any idea what’s happening?”

Kagami found his stare too sharp, and he bowed his head and scratched his not-itchy back-head. “Uh, I don’t know. I just know that I didn’t even know my own name when everything started. It’s suddenly someone calling me. And when I blinked, I was in another place with another person. They call me the same, Kagami. Kagami Taiga.” Kagami took a deep breath. “I always changed place after some time and it confused me greatly. I started accepting everything. But then, here I am, waking up in _this_ world, without being sent to _another_ even after a while.”

Silence.

“You didn’t lie.”

Kagami looked up, staring at the smaller red haired boy. “…yeah. I’m telling the truth.”

Akashi sighed. He folded his arms over his chest, staring at the other occupants of the room sans Kagami. “This is no diminutive matter. Tetsuya, Shintarou, come with me. Takao, stay here.”

In the end, they decided to minimize the amount of people knowing this.

A _secret_ which had to be guarded due to the importance.

And for a while, Kagami would be _Kagami_ and everyone who knew would be helping him to guard the secret.

Kagami would live the life of _Kagami_ ’s.

* * *

 

“Do you need help?”

Kagami was by chance walked in front of the library after going to Midorima’s laboratory as usual. It had been a few days and the healer, a small pink-haired woman named Momoi had given him some medicine that tasted ( _very!_ ) horrible but great for the health. It was the first time for Kagami to meet her face to face. A few occasions had him see her in various photograph, but he was yet to know who she was.

While recovering, Midorima (who was actually a researcher and only a healer when Momoi was not present) had diligently researching about his situation amidst his research on the ongoing war brewing in Teikou.

Teikou had been in war with the Southern for a few years. The king of Teikou was Akashi’s father, which made him the prince. He found it was not odd, since the magenta haired boy was poise—not only in this magical world but also in the various worlds where they met. The Southern, led by Kirisaki, wanted to sit Teikou for the wealth the kingdom had. Fortunately, with the Generals of Miracle—their name given by the people—on their side, they were quiet successful in stopping the emergence of South. He found out that the strategists behind the success was the prince himself.

Akashi was reaching at a certain book in the upper shelf. The tip of his fingers didn’t quite reach it.

Without waiting for an answer, Kagami stepped inside and taking the book for him. “Is this the book you want?”

The way Akashi’s eyes glinted made him uneasy, choking him.

“Did you think I’m _not_ able to get the book myself?”

“Uh…”

“Learn your place.”

With that, Akashi took the book in Kagami’s grasp and ascended _in the air_ to take one other book on the top shelf. Kagami felt smaller under his stare. “This is an easy thing in a world of magic. Remembering this will do you good.”

Kagami forgot that this was a world where everything was about magic. For him who was unfamiliar with everything here, he was like a baby learning the world. He was lost in thought that he jolted when something hit his forehead right in the middle. “ _Ouch_.”

“What are you waiting for? Come here.” Akashi had sat on a table, opening one of the books he brought. “You have to learn something.”

Turned out, Akashi started having him learning about Teikou and their way of living.

Amidst the warring situation that needed utmost attention from the prince, he still gave time to teach the newcomer few things. At least until he could adapt to the way of living there. So that it would be easier to live (although Kagami knew deep inside that it was to keep the secret easier).

* * *

 

It was almost a week when Kagami finally met the others.

"Kagamin! There you are! I'm looking for you all over!" Momoi came bouncing in her pink dress, looking as vibrant as the first time he saw her.

"Momoi?"

"Guess what! Guess what!"

"…what?"

"Dai-chan is coming this evening!"

Momoi said with big sparkling eyes, looked like a child's eyes in face of their favorite toys. The name 'Dai-chan' didn’t ring a bell at all in Kagami's mind. He didn’t remember hearing that name even in his previous adventures in the previous worlds. “Dai-chan?”

Momoi nodded. “Uhuh. Ki-chan and Murasakibara-kun, too! Everyone will be in the same place again!”

It could be that the ones she meant were _them_.

Aomine _Dai_ ki.

 _Ki_ se Ryouta.

Murasakibara Atsushi.

Kagami dreaded the occasion when everyone met. The three of them might have the same names as the ones he already met in the previous worlds, but he doubted they would be the same. Would it be the same Aomine who liked to bite and lick? Would it be the same Kise whose smile was like the sun? Would it be the same Murasakibara whose childish side could turn into a beast in bed?

Would they _realize_ he was not _Kagami_?

Kagami dreaded the time they met.

* * *

 

_Swoosh._

And there was hands cupping his cheeks followed by the smooch. A smooch on his lips, soft then hard, wet and hot with lots of lick inside his mouth that Kagami felt like he was devoured alive. He felt hot. Struggling for breath, he realized that the taste was familiar.

_Kick._

“So _gross_ , Dai-chan!” Momoi had kicked the perpetrator—Aomine—to the ground. Standing akimbo, she looked like an enraged witch.

 _Of course_ , the Aomine Daiki here was the _same_.

Kagami had yet to take his breath when Kise came storming in, glomping at Kagami and stole a peck.

“Ewww, Aomine-cchi made Kagami-cchi wet!” he said with a frown. “Rest assured, I will clean it!”

The blonde haired boy started to move forward to kiss his lips (and it totally made Kagami blushed harder since the kiss from Aomine), when he was suddenly in the air. Murasakibara had lifted him out of reach.

“Mine-chin and Kise-chin, stop please~ Kaga-chin is already red like the apple I eat this morning.”

“ _Mou_!” Momoi pouted. “Why could you not put your hormne in check?! Kagamin is still recovering!”

“Ehehehe. Sorry, Momoi-cchi! Kagami-cchi is so irresistible!”

Murasakibara hummed. “Eh, so how is Kaga-chin now?”

“You stupid Kagami! How could you catch accident like that?”

“We should strengthen our protective barrier, Momoi-cchi. How did the intruder go inside the capital?”

Momoi explained to them the situation in which Teikou faced. The intruder was from The South, some spy whose power was not to be underestimated. It was lucky that the spell that hit Kagami on his accident didn’t cause further damage that the disappearance of Kagami’s power (the probability of _‘death’_ was left unsaid). It was such a miracle for him to be there since none of his power left in his body.

“Rest assured, Bakagami, I’ll kick your ass in shape! You’ll get back your power in no time!”

* * *

 

Each one of the generals took over a part of the Teikou troops. Kise, Aomine, and Murasakibara especially took over for the aggression troops, thus the reason they were often sent to the border in order to repels the attack by Kirisaki and The South. The rest, Kuroko and Midorima were in charge of protection troops that mainly kept in the capital.

It was magnificent to see each one of them train their own troops in magic. All of them worked so hard to become more powerful, to keep Teikou from Kirisaki who was quite strong opponent. _Kagami_ also had a troop that currently was taken over by Aomine. Occasionally, Kagami would get trained privately by Aomine in order to _return his lost power_. Aomine was chosen since he was the closest to _Kagami_ in term of style.

Kuroko (and Midorima) often sent worried glance when they saw him training his magic. They both knew the _return_ of his power was close to none, because he was _not Kagami_. The only reason this happened was to cover the secret.

“Don’t create suspicion. It would do no good to this kingdom,” Akashi once said to him.

The ones who knew of the truth were only Akashi, Kuroko, Midorima, Takao, and him.

“The fewer the better.”

* * *

 

Aomine was strong. He was super strong.

He had heard from Takao. Among them, Aomine was the strongest, even more stronger than Akashi. Kagami stared in disbelief at the black haired when he told him _that_. Akashi, was so much powerful, even for Kagami who had no magic in him. It was kind of instinct. Akashi couldn’t be _weaker_ than anyone, even lest Aomine.

“Aomine is strongest in the term of power, but he is _not_ in the term of brain,” Takao whispered, then laughed merrily.

Kagami understood when Aomine was caught up in a prank by Kise. The blue haired boy was drenched after Kise’s water spell caught him. His partner in crime Sakurai Ryou bowed several times. Aomine quickly ran after Kise, dragging the timid Sakurai along for revenge.

Kagami smiled in fondness.

Aomine may be superior in power, but in the other aspects, he was not.

Reminiscing, the red haired boy could concluded from his stay that each one of the generals was the best in their field, but Akashi was almost as superior as them in _all_ of them. Every general was worthy of their title. But, Akashi was on another level. Truly was Akashi a perfection.

Suddenly Kagami was wet, what was with Aomine draped on his back.

“Kaagamiiii~” he whined breathlessly, “When will you be able to spar with me again? When will your power be back?”

Kagami felt a _pang_ at that. Takao on his side suddenly chirped, “Heeeeh? But you just had a spar with Ryou-chan.”

“Kise is stupid.”

“Ryou-chan will be so saaad if he hears.”

“ _Hmmmph_. It’s different than when I spar with Kagami. You should quickly be healthy, Bakagami! No one can compare to you!”

“Ahahaha, so sappy, Aomine!”

Amidst the bickering between Aomine and Takao, Kagami felt another pang. Takao didn’t tell him that _Kagami_ was also considered as strong as Aomine.

(Akashi must lose some power if what he heard about Aomine be able to wipe an entire army by himself was true. _Kagami_  was as strong as Aomine.)

( _Kagami_ must be a worthy individual in this world.)

* * *

 

Kise, as normally as Kagami knew, was still a good kisser.

The blond liked to surprise him with kisses, from an innocent ones like a peck on the cheek, to the sensual one that included the exchange of saliva.

Nothing could stop the blond from doing it, even when he they were in public. It seemed that he made a bet with Aomine about who kissed Kagami more as Aomine also did the same, only that it more often than not, exchange of saliva.

Kagami refrained from avoiding the kisses given to him. As it turned out the familiar turn out for the three to be found kissing each other.

The rest of Generation of Miracles didn’t even blink when they exchanged kisses; and Murasakibara even some time joined in which always took Kagami’s breath away.

The times Kagami avoiding them, he was given strange glance.

Following Akashi’s order to keep the secret sealed, he accepted the kisses.

(He understood why _Kagami_ would accept the kisses, they were good feeling.)

Fortunately, not all of them was like that.

Kuroko, Akashi, and Midorima never did that to him and he was glad for the treatment.

* * *

 

Murasakibara liked to cuddle. Especially when it was cold.

The weather in Teikou changed quickly without preamble. One day it was the sun shone brightly without a single cloud on spot. The other day it could be raining cats and dogs. Nobody could predict the weather perfectly.

Weather was a mystery for Kagami. He though that the mages of Teikou could manipulate the weather. But it was not the case, since even the most powerful mage could never manipulate the weather. The closest was to predict the weather and even then, the prediction was not perfect.

And here Kagami found himself engulfed in the big body of Murasakibara Atsushi who had transferred himself from his bed to Kagami’s.

“Kaga-chin, you felt different for me.”

 _Thump. Thump. Thump._  The sound of Kagami’s heartbeat was louder in the red head’s ears. He was afraid that Murasakibara knew the secret.

“But Kaga-chin is still warm and smells sweet and I like it.”

Kagami let out a relieved breath.

The rains outside poured Teikou harder.

The next day it would be the smell of grass and fresh air.

* * *

 

“We never told you, but you must have idea about what you are to us, don’t you?” Kuroko asked as he leaned on Kagami’s back.

Warmth was on Kagami’s back. He could feel from the thinness of their clothes, Kuroko’s warmth that seeped through. He had concluded through every world. He was _someone_ in the life of what people in this world called as The Miracles. In every world, he was a lover, of Kise’s, of Aomine’s, and more of them. There was _never_ inconsistencies.

In this world where spells and potions ruled, where he met all of them in one place, he was unsure whether the same conclusion could be taken. But, as weeks passed, he could safely concluded that it was the same. At the very least, there were close platonic relationships on going with more than one of them. Kuroko being one of them.

"I … know. At least, we were best friends, right?"

Small hand caressed his.

" _Are_ , Kagami-kun. We _are_ bestfriends."

Kagami could trace the happiness and truth in the powder-blue haired boy. And be it only for a temporary (in Kuroko's case), Kagami had felt happy and content. As he stared at the vast city, he no longer thought about going home. It was as if he had found his home.

(He wanted to think that he might be _Kagami_ , who was amnesiac and this was his _home._ )

* * *

 

It had been usual, Kagami went to Midorima’s lab, finding the green haired boy sleeping on the table. His natural green hairs blown by the wind that escaped the small gap of the opened windows. He looked ethereal that Kagami didn’t have the heart to wake him, even for the purpose of continuing looking for the possible solution to his situation.

Takao found Kagami sat next to Midorima, leaning on his arms as his red eyes stared at the sleeping man.

Clearing his throat, Takao startled Kagami. “He was beautiful, right?”

Kagami sat straight, caught off guard. His cheeks were flushed, didn’t know that Takao was there. “W –what?”

Takao chuckled as he sat in front of him. “Don’t be embarrassed, Kagami. I also found him beautiful.”

Wistfully he added as he stared at Midorima, “When Shin-chan doesn’t frown, he was beautiful. His peaceful face was the best. Only some people are given the priviled.”

“Are you…?”

“Me? Well, I’m just a lucky passer-by. He was not _that_ unguarded around me.” Takao sighed. “I hoped he would, one day.”

Kagami blinked. Kagami felt like he had intruded on something personal as he caught the soft gaze Takao thrown at Midorima. Licking his lips, Kagami struggled to make a comment. “I –I’m sure he would open up to you eventually.”

“Do you know, you … no … _Kagami_ was one of the two people Midorima felt comfortable letting himself unguarded. Only _him_ and Akashi.”

And then, what followed was the story of _Kagami_.

 _Kagami_ was born in Seirin as a child of a pair of strong mages who possessed the fire magic. He lived good life until he was ten years old, when warring era started by King Hanamiya of Kirisaki and caused the destruction of his home village. Becoming an orphan, he took a journey to the East, where he befriending a young boy Kuroko Tetsuya who had escaped the slaughter in his village. Years passed by doing hide and seek with the enemy from Kirisaki. Eventually, they reached Teikou, where they met Akashi, who was actually Kuroko’s cousin from his deceased mother’s side.

Kagami was originally strong, from his bloodlines alone. His fire magic was not of this world. It captured the attention from everyone whenever he used it.  Untrained, he was powerful. Evenmore after he was taught magic formally. In Teiko, everything was the best and with the best teacher, Kagami bloomed quickly and soon he was on par with Aomine Daiki, who was one famous to be the strongest. Being close to Aomine, soon he was close with Aomine’s best friend Momoi Satsuki.

Momoi Satsuki was a bright girl. The only girl close to the gathering of strong mages known as the Generation of Miracles; Akashi the leader, Aomine the Panther, Kise the Kitsune, Murasakibara the Titans, Midorima the Archer. And of course to Kuroko the Shadow. Each one of them symboled the strength Teikou possessed.  

Stepping into the inner circle of Teikou royalty was only the beginning. Kagami adapted well enough and everyone seemed to easily take a liking on him, leading him to earn ‘Light’ as his title for the light he naturally had. The brightness he had was one rarity in the warring era. Especially for the six men who was known as the Generation of Miracles.

“…that was how _Kagami_ became one of them.”

Kagami blinked. He frowned. “You haven’t said anything about how _Kagami_ met Murasakibara and Midorima.”

“Midorima and Murasakibara were so close with Akashi and  that—”

“—was not your business.”

“ _Ooops_. Eheheh. Shin-chan? You woke up?”

Midorima grunted as he rubbed the sleep in his eyes. “Have you found what I asked you before?”

Takao grinned. “Of course, Shin-chan! Here. I bookmarked it,” the black haired mage said as he gave Midorima a dusty thick book.

Accepting it, Midorima then dismissed him.

With Takao going, the lab was vacant of anyone except Kagami and Midorima. Both were silence. But the silence was deafening for Kagami. Next to him, Midorima stared at him. Slowly, the green haired reached at him, touching the space between Kagami’s brows, flattening the deep lines. “ _Kagami_  doesn’t frown much. He is always smiling and so bright. It is kinda uncomfortable to see those lines on your face; no one can stand the frown on K _agami’_ s forehead.”

Midorima looked soft as he rubbed his forehead and Kagami found himself reddening.

Sighing, Midorima stood. “Let’s continue from the last time.”

Kagami followed suit.

As Midorima walked, he said softly: “ _Kagami_ is priceless. _He_ lights our darkness, keeping them at bay. As for me and Murasakibara, our light is Akashi. And when _he_ erased the darkness that slowly consumed Akashi, _Kagami_ had saved him, saved _us_.”

The voice Midorima used as he said those things was deep, something that Kagami had never heard since he landed in this world of magic and potion. _Kagami_ was a special person, not only for one individual, but more. _He_ saved everyone.

 _His_ disappearance must be heavy for the ones who knew.

Kagami could not imagine how Midorima, Kuroko, and Akashi felt about that.

 _(Kagami_ was precious.)

* * *

 

Kagami could not sleep at all. His mind kept repeating the history of _Kagami_ , how _he_ was very precious.

Turning around in his bed, he then decided to walked outside, looking for fresh air, then maybe he finally could sleep. In the room, everyone was already fast asleep. Kuroko and Midorima were so still, sleeping like logs. Aomine snored. Murasakibara drooled on his pillow. While Kise was sleep talking to his stuffed bear, something about hunting. Kagami smiled fondly.

These were what _Kagami_ felt every day in the rare occasion when the peace happened amidst the war.

It was bittersweet for him to feel this way.

Tiptoeing outside the room, he slowly walked to the rooftop. It was a place where he could see the vast region of Teikou. He hoped that he could take fresh air up there. What he didn’t expect was to find someone already there. Akashi stood near the fence. He looked serene as he glanced at the surrounding downwards.

Didn’t want to disturb him, Kagami decided to retreat.

“Do you need something?” Akashi suddenly asked, without turning at him.

Already caught by Akashi, Kagami forwent retreating. He closed the distance between himself and Akashi, stopped next to the leader of Teikou. His hand gripped the fence. It felt cold against his hands. It also felt moist as he thought about various things he considered wanted to tell Akashi. His palms were clammy.

“A –Akashi, could I tell you something?” he asked softly, voice raw.

Akashi’s eyes glint red before returning to the pair of gold-red he was familiar with. “Yes.”

“So … I thought that we should tell the others…?”

“About?” the eyes staring at him was challenging and Kagami found himself starting to feel the cold sweat.

“…about me.”

“About you.”

“I want to tell them I’m _not_ _Kagami_.”

Kagami started his reasons. Everything just tumbled out of his mouth. Everything in his brain was spilled unfiltered, like the dam had broken. Under the watchful gaze of Akashi’s, Kagami said everything he wanted to say. He was tired of keeping the façade.

(He was pained that this was _not_ his reality.)

(Akashi sent him a knowing glance.)

(Akashi knew everything.)

* * *

 

Taking a deep breath, Kagami straightened his back.

This was what he decided.

“I— I’m _not_ Kagami.”

Various stares pinned nervous Kagami on his feet. The ones who knew of his identity looked indifferent, only Midorima seemed to twitch. Murasakibara took it quite well and Kagami suspected that he already knew, from Akashi it might be as he was seen coming into the room together with the prince himself. Kise tilted his head in confusion. While Aomine … Aomine looked incredulous. “Kagami, what are you joking about? You _are_ Kagami.”

Kagami looked around, panicked. Should he just say that he was not serious?

He found solace in Kuroko’s deep eyes.

He _had_ to do it.

Taking a deep breath, he shook his head. “No, Aomine. I am not joking. I’m not Kagami. _Not_ yours.”

Aomine laughed hard that he bent forward. “What are you talking about? Did you hear him, Akashi? He says he is not _ours_!”

“He is telling the truth.”

“No! You want to say that this _baka_ here was not Kagami?” one brow lifted as Aomine draped his arm around Kagami’s shoulders. “He is certainly Kagami! Kagami, say that this is just a joke you made up!”

This was a delicate matter. Akashi had warned him.

For the months interracted with every one of them, with The Miracles, he knew _Kagami_ was someone precious for them; a friend, a soulmate, a lover, enough to call _him_ theirs. From the stare and the touch, all of them cared much about _him_ that it made him guilty for covering the truth from them. And when he heard _his_ history, he knew everything was true. _Kagami_ was a friend, a soulmate, a lover; someone truly worthy of all the care given to _him_.

But, he couldn’t help feeling greedy. He wanted those feeling directed to him, not _him_.

It was impossible.

None of them would feel like how they felt about _Kagami_.

That was the truth.

Once they knew, they _would_ treat him differently.

However at least, they would see him as Kagami, not _Kagami_.

“I’m not from this world. This body is this world’s _Kagami_ , but I am _not_ _him_. I am never be _him_."

“You damn _impostor_!”

The punch Aomine gave him after was not as hurtful.

* * *

 

The sky was clear, none of the cloud could be spotted on the dark sky. Only the moon and the stars.

Kagami almost forgot that Kuroko was there accompanying him on the rooftop if not because the blue haired boy broke the silence. “You made me forget that you are not _our_ Kagami-kun.”

Kagami’s widened eyes flicked to meet Kuroko’s.

The Miracle’s gaze cut away from the red haired boy’s to stare at the moon instead, though he wasn't really focused on it. "I do know that you are not our Kagami-kun. You are not _him_." He made a side-glance. "But, I can't help finding more of _him_ in you. Even though you two are different individuals, I found many similarities that I sometimes forget you are not _him_."

Kuroko smiled, that small smile that Kagami could finally catch quickly.

“I’m sorry that you have it tough,” Kuroko said slowly, “It must be not-easy to do everything before. I apologize for the things we caused you, how we asked you to keep your identity secret rather than saying the fact to the rest.”

“I –it’s okay, Kuroko. It’s okay now, Kuroko.”

“I eavesdropped on you and Akashi-kun at the rooftop that time. You made me realize the pain you felt and I once more apologize.” Kuroko took Kagami’s hands in his, holding it tightly. “You are a kind person, Kagami-kun. I can feel it in you.”

“Kuroko, I … I don’t think it’s true. Aomine is hurt. I hurt—”

Kuroko got up. Standing, he cut Kagami softly. “Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun will come around. He just needs more time than the others to accept everything. Now, let’s head back to Midorima-kun’s place. He might find something to bring you back. Stop being sad, okay?”

That was the end of the night. Kagami followed Kuroko to the lab, where he found Midorima slanted his eyes at the small text in a thick book. The atmosphere was weird, but it was to be expected. And Kagami had to accept it as it was the effect from his outburst.

* * *

 

Kise had been avoiding him for a few days.

Kagami knew this was the after-effect from when he told them. There was effect bound to it. Although he had prepared himself, he couldn’t help feeling down. At least, the others didn’t give him different treatment (but Aomine who was still giving him the hateful glare and the cold shoulders).

The only positive thing was he felt that the burden on his shoulder had decreased considerably.

He was _not_ Kagami, and he could never be _Kagami._

Not less than twice he wondered where the _Kagami_ from this world went. Wherever _he_ was, he hoped _he_ was fine. Midorima once told him that _Kagami_ was still here, at least _his_ body. It seemed that Kagami’s soul was pulled into _his_ body. This theory was also applicable to the situations he was in before. His soul had swapped places with each world’s _Kagami._ He prayed that all of them were okay and back to their bodies by the time he swapped places.

He wondered where his real world was. He couldn’t remember a single thing about it. Although like that, he—

Kagami sighed. “—want to be back, too.”

“…um, Kagami?”

Kagami jolted in surprise. “Kise?”

“Can I sit here?”

“…sure.”

Both of them sat in the silence. It was suffocating and Kagami truly missed the chattering box that was Kise. He wouldn’t mind listening random things from Kise. It was several beats later that Kise started talking to him. He admitted that he needed time.

(“What kind of lover I am when I don’t realize you are not Kagami-cchi? I actually feel something different from you, but I ignored it.”

“It’s alright. I myself thought I might be your Kagamicchi. But then I know it’s untrue. I’m Kagami, but _not_ yours.”

Kise’s eyes glistened with tears. “…maybe in other worlds, you could be mine. You are so kind that I’m sure I will be attracted you if not because of Kagami-cchi.”)

(Kise didn’t know, but in other worlds, Kagami was Kise’s as much as Kise was Kagami’s.)

* * *

 

_“Why are you not Kagamin?”_

It was the question from Momoi when one evening, he coincidentally caught a spell during the troops’ training. He couldn’t stop the falling tears. It might be from the pain, but it might also be from the stress building the past week since his confession; the question from her was the tipping point. He couldn’t see Momoi in the eyes when she treated him with her potion.

Momoi had been with Aomine since that day. Every single time Kagami saw him, he was with her.

Kagami couldn’t answer her. He didn’t know what happened to _Kagamin_. He didn’t know _why_ he was _not._

Momoi said to him about how she thought that he was _different_. He couldn’t use his magic at all although he was one of the generals who had the most power. How could none of the magic left in him and he could still be alive? Or how he seemed like having no recognizing her although he was not amnesiac (Kagami remembered he was confused when he saw her, pretending to know her until Kuroko told him she was Momoi Satsuki). All reasons were thrown because everything was _Kagamin’s_ ; the blood, the scar, the body, _everything_.

Kagami did _not_ know.

* * *

 

“Kaga-chin, come sit with me.”

It was Murasakibara who broke the tenseness in the dining room where only three people were present. Kagami straightened his back before stepping closer. “Murasakibara,” he greeted before adding in small voice: “Aomine.”

Aomine flicked his stare at him before continuing ravishing what looked like tomato porridge. It hurt Kagami’s feeling for not getting the usual _‘yo, Kagami’_ from the navy haired boy. For the first time, he saw him without Momoi. It had been also awhile since he last saw her during the accident with the troops’ training.

Kagami took a seat next to Murasakibara, who sat across Aomine. Murasakibara gave him a bowl that he accepted gratefully. He  couldn’t help but feeling small under the prickling stare Aomine threw at him.

* * *

 

The following weeks were almost normal like _before_.

He sat with Murasakibara most times related to foods, even started cooking together again. Of course the redhead was still in charge about almost everything, since Murasakibara still was not reliable in face of foods. What started as a plate of food became a half; the rest of course was gone into the bottomless pit that was Murasakibara.

Kise was back to his talkative chattering mess that Kagami was fond of. Well, minus the kiss and skinship. It was normal, as he was not _Kagami_.

What still differed was how he still lost Aomine from his daily life, and with that, he also lost Momoi. The two had joined hips since young, longer than they to the rest of The Miracles. It was only common for Momoi to avoid Kagami like Aomine did as her response to the tan boy. It actually made Kagami sad and hurt; it hurt so much to see them but couldn’t talk normally.

That might be why he came to Midorima more often to ask for the progress of his research. _This_ here was _home_. But it was no longer when he in the end felt burdened. Although everyone tried to be like before, the difference was still plain to see. He barely put his sadness and guilt at bay since his revelation to them.

They wanted _Kagami_ , not Kagami.

If only there were others who wanted Kagami, not _Kagami_ , then maybe he could feel like at home.  

Kagami wanted to come back home.

* * *

 

It was already almost three weeks after Aomine lashed out at Kagami. And up until now, Kagami had tried to get closer with the blue haired, following various recommendations from Kuroko and Kise, who eventually accepted that he was _not_ theirs after their talk. There was gap made by the blonde haired boy, but it was far thinner than the wide gap Aomine made.

He only hoped that if one day he could be back home, that time ended with Aomine forgiving him.

But here right now, he was facing the war and should _not_  think about anything other than the safety of Teikou. Kirisaki had caught them in alarm as they successfully intruded the capital with some troops. Having no magic, Kagami only could help with helping the civilian to reach safer place. The protection and aggression troops joined hands helping to cover them who had weaker magic from the sudden attack.

It was by chance when Kagami caught an enemy shoot a spell at Aomine who had his back onto the approaching spell attack.

“Watch out!” he cried.

Kagami ran as fast as he can towards Aomine, tackling him from his ongoing spell. Aomine’s eyes widened in shock for a flicker of seconds, meeting Kagami’s own eyes. And right at that moment, he realized that it might be the last time everything was happening in _this_ world, so he grinned widely.

Then _hot_.

The enemy’s spell hit his back.

_“KAGAMI!!!”_

(He hoped Aomine could forgive him.)

As if Death was approaching, something flashed.

Ah, _memories_.

Memories he was unfamiliar with flashed.

And black.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[Kagami frowned. The black and white round pieces on the board made his average brain burnt. “What step should I move?”

“Take your time, Taiga. Consider each step carefully.”

Akashi, who sat across him, calmly sipped his jasmine tea. He looked pleased, if the tilt on his lips was any indication.

Hesitantly, Kagami moved a certain piece. And Akashi shook his head. “You can’t do that, Taiga. You will lose in three steps.”

“Why…?”

Akashi calmly patiently explained to him the reasons, even adding more about if he chose the other piece, to the point of telling Kagami which piece was the best move in the current situation. Every information sounded difficult for him. And he couldn’t help but groaning.

“Should we change? Chess? It’s more internationally known than shogi. Or the game you played with Aomine on TV perhaps?” Akashi asked, “I haven't played it, but certainly I can learn.”

“No!”

“…Taiga?”

“Let’s continue! I will understand this game!”

“….”

“I want to understand the game you always play! So teach me, Akashi! Please!”

And it might be Kagami’s imagination, but the business major (and law major and accountant major; how he could take three different majors at the same time was beyond Kagami’s understanding, but it was Akashi and it’s enough reason) seemed flushed on his cheeks. Kagami would play Akashi when the professional shogi player had no opponent (although he realized he was not of Akashi’s equal).]

* * *

 

[“Come down right now, Bakagami!”

“How the hell am I supposed to go down?! I can’t!”

_Woof! Wooof!_

The dog kept barking. Her fluffy tail flocked left and right. She barked at him, running in circles around Aomine’s legs, occasionally paused to bark at him again. Aomine looked like attempting to keep a straight face. But the twitch on his lips told Kagami he was going to fail. On the other side, Kuroko kept clicking on the camera, soft laugh brought by the wind. Nigou, looked at him happily before started running towards the fluffy tailed dog, together barking happily. And paler was Kagami’s face.

Nigou had grown bigger and although he already faced the mutt for years, his size was still a menace for him. Accompanied with an unfamiliar small overly-happy mutt, they were beyond Kagami’s level of endurance.

“Hahahaha!” Aomine burst of laugh.

_Woof! Woof!_

“No, no! Ahomine! Kuroko! Keep them away from me!” Kagami whined.

_Woof! Woof!_

Aomine laughed. “Why should I? You look funny!”

Kagami slanted his eyes. “You are banned from eating my food!”

“…eh?”

“If you don’t, you can't eat my food! It’s including you, Kuroko!”

_Woof! Woof!_

“Fine! You better make me teriyaki burger after this!” Aomine harrumphed as he lifted the fluffy-tailed dog. An old lady waved not so far away and Aomine quickly jogged at her, seemingly bringing the dog to her owner.

_Woof! Woof!_

“Ku-ro-ko…!”

Kuroko seemed pouting, before finally calling Nigou. “Nigou!”

Kagami went down from the tree safely.]

* * *

 

[“Kaga-chin.”

Kagami opened his mouth absent-mindedly as he rechecked the numbers in his bank account. Murasakibara put the potato from his plate into the red-hairs’ opened mouth. Kagami still wondered how the numbers got so low in less than six months. His father was bound to wonder how it went down quickly.

He then checked the income and outcome in his archieve book, looking for what had him losing much. The list in the outcome was normal: foods, electric, water, telephone, more foods, basket, school, and foods.

“Kaga-chin.”

Kagami opened his mouth again.

Murasakibara transferred the carrot from his plate to him quietly.

Munching the carrot, suddenly Kagami realized. “Murasakibara!” he yelled, “Why are you giving the carrot to me?! You should not be picky!”

“But I don’t like veggies, Kaga-chin. I already eat all the meat and the rice.”

Indeed, on the plate were only bits of veggies, undoubtedly left from the rest eaten by Kagami. Murasakibara lift a broccoli on his chopsticks, and Kagami automatically opened his mouth wide to accept the green vegetable. It was after he swallowed it that he realized belatedly. _Some_ people had been coming back to his apartment regularly that it was kind of rare to find himself alone in the spacious place. And by _some_ people he meant Kuroko and the rest of his friends from his middle-school basketball team Generation of Miracles.

Everything was going up, from water bills to foods, since they were like living in his apartment.

“Ah, of course! They keep coming here. The expense will be going up because there is not only me here,” he mumbled under his breath.

“Kaga-chin.”

Kagami opened wide as the last of the veggies was transferred by Murasakibara. “Hey wh—”

It was a wonder when the next day, Murasakibara brought with him various ingredients for foods. Never again Kagami found his bank account with low numbers. Each day, each visitors brought with them various things that helped with the living expense of Kagami’s. Not less than once a week that Kagami made special treat for the tallest male in their group.]

* * *

 

[“Kagami-chhi! I miss you!”

Kise had just arrived from his latest shoot in Akinawa, the last one before he resigned to be fully a pilot. Still in his modeling attire that consisted of black T-shirt and brown jacket that reached his hips. His jeans were tucked inside his leather boots. Even concealed in his disguise which consisted of black hat and sunglasses, he was still bright in Kagami’s opinion.

“Kise! You are heavy!” he said as the blond haired model jumped on his back.

Letting out crocodile tears, the blond whined. “I’m not fat~”

Kagami sighed. “Fine, you aren't. But please, people are staring.”

“Huh?”

Indeed, people were staring at the duo tall friends. They were whispering to each other that Kagami thought they must be talking about them.

Apparently, they were indeed talking about Kagami and Kise. But, it was not like what Kagami thought it was. They were praising them!

"Whoa, they are so cute together."

"Look at the blond one, he has nice slim body!"

"And his friend has an impressive body, too."

"Are they couple? They look good."

"I wish I have a boyfriend like them."

The praises that reached them made both of them flushed. Mentions about the both of them being couple made them blushing shades darker than the mentions about their appearance or other things. People were easily misunderstood about their relationship.

(Yet, there were smiles in their lips)] 

* * *

 

[Kagami was bored. The room was quiet other than the sound of scratching of pen over paper. He had been doing his paper research since after dinner. The books were piling up one after another. And with him, there was Midorima who for once would be spending the night in his apartment.

“…what?”

Kagami blinked when he saw the redness that slowly spread on Midorima’s cheeks. His glasses’ green rims contrasted to the warming skin. He always wore the glasses since as long as Kagami knew him. And this day, the green haired boy was yet to free his eyes. “What _what_?”

“Then why are you staring at me?” Midorima questioned him.

 _Oh_. It seemed that Kagami had been staring for a while unconsciously. Licking his upper lips, he leaned forward, taking the glasses by the bridge. “You have to rest your eyes, Midorima.”

Kagami wondered if the drum in his chest was his own heart beating fast.

Because Midorima’s eyes without the glasses were pretty, a pool of green framed with luscious dark green lashes, and reminded Kagami to the forest from where Tatsuya and he camping back in LA. It was green and … _so_ green.]

* * *

 

[“Kagamiiiin… HELP!”

Momoi came intruding Kagami’s early dawn one day. The sun was yet to shine and he was still half asleep, woken up with the persistent sound of bells. He was ready to kick whoever at his door out because it was _waaaay_ _too early_.

What welcomed him was a surprise. Momoi was disheveled, pink in face, the coldness of the morning air causing some foggy breath as she was not in the best attire with what Kagami could see a dress and a thin jacket to protect her. The sleep from Kagamis brain suddenly evaporated, worried about her.

“What happened? Did something happen?”

Momoi grabbed Kagami’s front shirt, stretching the old worn shirt more to the point that he thought it might be torn. But it was the least of his worries as Momoi yet to say anything. She was still gasping and her face was ridiculously red.

Worried, Kagami repeated: “Did something happen? Talk to me! Momoi!”

Teary eyed, Momoi answered him. “I –I need your help, Kagamin! Kousuke…”

“Kousuke…?”

“Kousuke asked me out for a date! A DATE, Kagamin! Today! In the park!”

“Ah…”

Understanding.

 _Finally_.

The pink haired girl had loved the dense boy for a while, a few _years_ exactly, and Kagami had to restrain from punching the guy in the face. How could he _not_ know that she was in love with him? It was plain to see how much in love she was to him!

Smiling fondly, he asked, “What do you need me for?”

“Help me cooking for our bentou!” and added hastily a ‘please!’ accompanied with pink puppy eyes.

Kagami surrendered. He know from experience how Momoi (and Coach) was terrible in kitchen thus needing to be supervised to make a minimally-edible foods. To finish making the bentou before her date, they had to start quickly and Kagami tried to remember what was inside his refrigerator.

“Come inside, Momoi. Let’s warm you up first and then start cooking!”

“I want hot choco-berry, Kagamin!”

Kagami ruffled her hairs as he closed the door and ushered her inside. The day would feel longer.

(But it was worth it for the smile adorning Momoi’s face as she skipped to meet Kousuke.)]

* * *

 

[Once upon a time, Kagami wondered as he added ice cubes into the blender where he had put vanilla ice cream he made two days before. “Why are you here _again_?”

“Of course because this is home, Kagamin~”

Momoi sat in front of him, arms tightening around Kuroko’s arm who also sat in front of them. Currently, he was making the vanilla milkshake Kuroko liked so much. Kuroko’s gaze locked at the running blender, expectation high. Kagami did ( _not)_ wrong when he made vanilla milkshake for Kuroko as the light blue haired became addicted to it.

“I want strawberry milkshake, Kagamin~” Momoi chirped.

Kagami sighed. “Make your own milkshake, Momoi.”

But even when he said so, he walked to the refrigerator for the strawberry ice cream inside the freezer. And as he took the ingredient of her favorite kind of drink, the others followed by asking for their drinks.

From in front of TV where Kise and Aomine played the Super Mario Cart, they both asked for the same thing: “Ice cold chocolate for me, Ba/Kagami-cchi!”

“It’s not like I’m thirsty, but I don’t mind a glass of red-bean, Kagami.”

“A cup of jasmine tea for me, Taiga.”

From the corner, Akashi and Midorima were still focused on the board where the shogi pieces laid.

“Kaga-chin, I want ice cream…” Murasakibara trudged towards the kitchen, stopped next to Momoi.

“Geeez, I didn’t ask what you want!”

Kagami shook his head. But he knew, everything was complete. He took everything from the refrigerator; various ice creams, cold chocolate milk, a bottle of red bean juice,  a box of strawberries, and a cup of coconut milk. From the cupboard a box of jasmine tea, a box of coffee powder, and honey.

It’s funny how he already remembered everyone’s favorites.

For Kuroko’s milkshake, he liked a hint of coconut, so he added a small cup of coconut milk to the milkshake. For Momoi’s, she liked it added with fresh strawberry. Cold chocolate for Aomine and Kise were different, since Aomine liked it bitter while Kise extra sweet. Midorima’s was red bean juice, with a hint of ginger that was home-made from Kagami’s own recipe. Akashi’s tea was two spoons of tea, added with a block of sugar and a little bit of lemongrass oil. Murasakibara’s was simplest as he only need a scoop of vanilla ice cream, a scoop of strawberry one, a scoop of chocolate one, a scoop of blueberry one, and a spoonful of honey.

Making each one of the drinks he already remembered by heart, Kagami wondered when was the first time his house turned home. For himself and _everyone_ else.

“Kaga-chin~ quickly~”

“Yes, yes, Murasakibara.”

“Kagamicchi, do you need help?”

“Sure, help me bringing these, Kise.”

“Bakagami, where is my chocolate?!”

“Shut up, Ahomine!”

And unintentionally, a wide smile was painted on his lips. This was a makeshift family and warmth.]

* * *

 

[“Kagami-kun.”

“Kaga-chin.”

“Bakagami!”

“Kagami.”

“Kagami-cchi!”

“Taiga.”

"Kagamin!"

Seven sets of smiles and bright eyes made his heart warm.]

* * *

 

Kagami remembered.

His name was Kagami Taiga.

Age twenty two years old.

A student in Seirin University under sport scholarship and already in his final year for the business major he took.

(Close) friends mostly with troublesome people who had unique personality, who definitely would panic if he didn’t arrive at home in time for the celebration of both Kise’s birthday and the opening of Murasakibara’s café.

He needed to go back, could _not_ make them panic.

[The cake he brought was smashed on the other side, in the middle of a puddle of brown water. The rainbow cake must be crashed beyond recognized, no longer edible to eat. The red umbrella Midorima gave him in the morning with parting words of _‘leos are at the very bottom, so a lucky item is utmost importance’_ was broken.

_‘Midorima must be angry with me. Ah, everyone will be angry.’_

His body hurt and it seemed the best thing ever that he lost consciousness.]

* * *

 

Everything was black. No way to keep track of time and place. He didn’t even know where his body or if he had a body, he felt like he was floating. He was prisoned by the darkness and _blackblackblackblack-_

Some time, there were caresses on his skin, and coldness pressed on his chest. And cold fingers held his wrist. They were so faint that it was like he was only dreaming. And then everything was gone, back to black and empty and _nothingnothingnothing—_

It was eternity when voices popped out of nowhere once in a while.

_“—up. Aomine-kun is going to final next week. Won’t you—”_

_“Bakagami, you have to watch me and be amazed on how good I am. You will—”_

_“Kagamin, you are making everyone sad. The Kagamin I know—”_

Other times, there were crunched sounds, accompanied by the chiding _“—shi, don’t eat too much snack! You know Taiga don’t like it”_ and faint conversation in English about many things that he had lost track about.

And sometimes, it was only silence, with the sounds of _tak-tak_ like something being moved on some kind of board. It was the rarest happening, but when it happened, he felt calm and safe.

 _“Kagami-cchi! Look what I brought you from France! And this is a gift my fan gave me. I can’t believe that I still have fans even after I leave modeling. I’m putting this here, because this small tiger reminds me much about you and … I …. Kagami-cchi … I … I really—”_ and wet. Warm wetness on the back of his hand, the one embraced in another’s.

And suddenly, the feeling of wanting to struggle got stronger, to find those he felt, those he heard.

He wanted to _see_.

He wanted to see everyone; Midorima, Kuroko, Aomine, Murasakibara, Akashi, Momoi, and Kise.

He wanted to see the people he had fallen in love with.

(He remembered they were there with him.)

(Why he didn’t realized the lingering gaze and touch when they were intense was beyond.)

(Kuroko, Kise, Midorima, Momoi, Aomine, Murasakibara, and Akashi were much more than (close) friends.)

He started counting.

He _wanted_ out of the prison.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He kept counting, 608.346, 608.347, 608.348, 608.349, 608.350, 608.35—

He could feel his body. The ache. The itch.

His fingers flinched.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

The sound got clearer.

He could feel the pressure on his hand and voices.

“—call Midorima-kun! Kagami-kun is—”

There was caress on his forehead, accompanied with soft whisper of ‘ _Taiga, can you hear me?’_

And sobs. “Kagami-cchi!”

And running steps.

His lids were heavy, but he kept trying. And when he could open his eyes fully, it was—

“—brig…ht.”

He smiled.

He was a free man.

The sun outside was warm and bright.

**Author's Note:**

> In the real world, Kagami and GoM are (kinda) roommates, and having tooth-rotting fluff with each others. But actually, GoM are in love with Kagami (and the six of them have known about each other‘s feelings) and already showing it bits by bits through their daily fluffs~ And Kagami seems to return their feeling, although he is a bit dense and slow and doesn’t realize it’s love (both GoM’s love and his own love).
> 
> In Kagami’s various worlds, he is already in romantic relationship with one or more of GoMs. He is confused, but begins accepting that they are all in love (at the very least, he is in love with each one of them). After accepting it, he is sent to Magic!AU where he is gathered with all of them and about to stay forever if not because of the enemy’s spell. So yeah, thanks to the enemy, Kagami is about to be back in real world bringing with him the knowledge of love, the feeling of romantic love towards the GoM. The feeling of wanting to be together with them.
> 
> I don't make sense, do I? ;;w;; Well, the least, I hope you enjoyed reading, despite it being a confusing story :) Feel free to hit kudos and comment :D 
> 
> Comment is loved~ (つ´,,・ω・,,`)つ
> 
> Ps: unrelated, but does anyone know or could help making subtitle?


End file.
